Silver Ransom
by Flame Guardian
Summary: Continuation of the Silver Guardian Series. Senior formal is going on and the power rangers are excited about a night of dancing and friends, but someone has other plans for the 7 teens, there is a test of friendship and a silver prize in the end. Can the
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the power rangers; although I do own the characters Katanga and Andrece Primer and the Silver Guardian Ranger.  
  
Author's note: Since I left Silver Dawn as a cliff hanger leading into a possible future I decided to actually write it now. Thanks to Chupa for helping me work out a few of the details.  
  
Silver's Ransom  
  
Angel Grove High School was busy even though it was after the last class had been dismissed. The busy scene was cause by the last minute hustle and bustle over the decorations of the senior class formal. The final balloon had been inflated and hung high bouncing lightly around the high ceiling of the gym. There were all set for transporting to the youth center where they would cover the dance floor in a matter of hours. Every thing was set; both there and in another realm.  
  
"Kimberly Hurry up!" called Trini as she again knocked on the bathroom door of the Hart's house. Trini glanced at her watch again; Kim had occupied the only bathroom for the past hour. "Kim there are two other people who have to get ready too you know!"  
  
Kimberly poked her head out the door, "Trini don't worry, and just give me five more minutes. Besides not everyone has to work as hard as I do to look presentable."  
  
Trini rolled her eyes, "Kim, you know darn well that that is a lie. So hurry up!" Kim smirked and nodded. Exactly five minutes later Kimberly walked out of the bathroom completely made up to perfection. "Thank you.now if you wouldn't mind why don't you keep your word and help Andrece with her make-up and dress."  
  
"I'll keep my word. Just make sure you're ready for the guys. They're going to be here in like an hour."  
  
Trini just rolled her eyes at her friend. Kim knew full well that it would take only half that time. Meanwhile Kimberly walked through the spacious basement, to the guest room which had become the home to her good friend Andrece Primer. Kim knocked on the door before entering.  
  
"Hey Kim," Andrece said as she looked at her friend by ways of the mirror. "What cha think?" She did a little spin in her silver gown. The skirt neatly brushed the soft carpet, and the top was designed in the medieval fashion mirroring a corset.  
  
"Wow, you look great." Kim smiled at her blushing friend, "I bet Jason will love it."  
  
"I hope so." Andrece whispered.  
  
"Okay so do you still want help with the make-up seeing as you got the dress part done?" Andrece nodded and sat down on the bed. Kimberly pulled up the near by vanity table stool and began to apply the make-up. It was minutes later when Kim announced that she was done. "You really got to learn how to put this stuff on you know."  
  
Andrece shrugged, "Make-up never works for me. I guess I'm too active to bother with the stuff. I'll leave that kinda thing up to you and Trini." Both girls shared a giggle before the third girl Trini knocked.  
  
"Guys," she said poking her head in to the room, "The guys are here." Looking at the still unready Kimberly she hissed, "You better throw on that gown of yours fast or else you're walking."  
  
Kimberly looked down at her fuzzy pink bathrobe and let out a surprised squeal, "Oh my goodness, I completely forget to change. Hold the guys for like five minutes okay?"  
  
Trini nodded as Kim sprinted past her to her own room. "You ready to meet and greet?" the young Asian woman asked. Andrece checked her self one more time in the mirror before agreeing.  
  
Trini was the first up the stairs and in sight of the five young men waiting in the living room of the Hart's home. "Hey guys." She said drawing their attention away from the football game on the large screen television set.  
  
"Wow you look great Trini." Zack said as he gave her a gentle hug.  
  
"A very stunning portrait you would be if any of us were artists." Billy said as he too hugged her. Just then he noticed Andrece who was standing on the very last step from the top. "You Andrece are certainly allowing us to see a rather well hidden side of your complex personality with your current dress."  
  
Andrece blushed, "It is a little out of the usual isn't it?" She said as she walked into plain view of the others. She felt a nervous fluttering in the pit of her stomach as she slowly looked up from the floor. Each of the boys were dressed in a tux with a dress shirt of their color only in a darker shade. Zack was in black completely, Billy in a suit of black with a navy shirt under the light jacket. Tommy was wearing black slacks with a forest green silk dress shirt worn under a black vest and Jason wore black slacks as well but with a silk shirt of deep red that looked back in the shadows, he also wore a black bow tie. His jacket was slung over one arm.  
  
"You all look great guys." She said smiling, "Who knew the power rangers could clean up so well." She and Trini snickered as each guys glanced down at his clothes in a self-conscious motion.  
  
"Where's Kim?" asked Tommy.  
  
"Kim is right here." She said as she ascended the flight of stairs. Kimberly's dress was a daring strapless in a pale pink. Full length opera gloves also in a matching pink completed the outfit making it fit for a princess.  
  
"You look wonderful Kim," Tommy said as he kissed her on the cheek. Kim blushed slightly. "Okay so we ready to go?" the group nodded.  
  
Watching the mortal through a crystal induced portal, the female figured smiled. "This is the perfect time to put you're devotion to the test. Beware mortals, there is more then a simple dance in store for you." With a wave of a hand the portal vanished and the once glowing crystal dimmed. The time was near for the final test.  
  
Author's note: I know this has been said a lot but the more reviews I get the faster I will write meaning, I will put up more chapters at a faster rate. So R/R. 


	2. The Game Begins

By the time the seven teens arrived at the youth center most of their fellow class mates were already there. The group walked in arm in arm with their date. Only Zack entered solo, he was going to be the DJ and knew that he wouldn't have time to spare hanging around one girl.  
  
"You'll each save me a dance right?" he called before they parted for the evening.  
  
"You bet." Kim said smiling as she waved to a fellow cheerleader in the growing crowd or senior students.  
  
"Of course." Trini said. Andrece simply nodded. She was too at awe with the decorations that transformed the youth center into a romantic ballroom.  
  
"This place looks so different." She said in a low whisper. Jason nodded as he joined her in looking around.  
  
"Hey Jase mind if I Drece steal for a few minutes?" Kim asked not waiting for his answer she had pulled the girl out of his arms and away into a waiting crowd of giggling girls.  
  
"The night is young guys." Tommy said as he placed his arms across the other two boys. He looked at Jason then at Billy, "So what'd ya say to getting some food?"  
  
"Fine with me." Billy said.  
  
"Sure." Jason replied, his eyes still on the figure of his date.  
  
"Soon rangers.oh so very soon. The game is set all that is needed now are the players." The harsh female voice cackled as she watched the rangers through the rippling portal she has conjured up. With a twill of her body the portal was momentarily covered with the dark velvet of her cloak. Her cold eyes focused on the wooden game board before her. It was a multi- layered maze, with each level divide up into rooms. She picked up the scarred dice and rolled them in her hand. "One toss and you're lives will be mine." She threw the dice up into the air and caught them. She threw them again and this time let them strike the cold marble of the table. The number eight showed on one of the eight sided dice. The other showed a sword. "The game has begun."  
  
The night had started off with out a hitch. There was currently a hip-hop styled song playing, which was barely heard over the constant chatter of the many voices. Kimberly had taken Tommy's hand and pulled him on to the already packed dance floor. Trini and Billy were near the juice bar talking to several other science students. Zack was standing in the DJ booth mildly dancing to the beat of the bass drum. Each of their friends were doing something they loved, well all accept Tommy but he was with Kim so he was happy. That only left Jason and Andrece sitting off to the side at the table they had claimed as theirs. They watched and laughed as Kim lead Tommy around the dance floor, trying to make him do something other then act like a stick in the mud.  
  
"Tommy needs a few lessons don't you think?" asked Andrece. She nearly had to shout the words to Jason even though they sat next to each other.  
  
"Definitely, but he's not the only one. He is a prime example to why Billy and I leave the dancing up to Zack."  
  
"I see. But will I ever get you out there?"  
  
Jason looked over at her, and smiled. "I never said I couldn't slow dance. I just need the right music."  
  
Andrece gave him a half smile, "I think I can do something about that. Wait here." With that she rose and walked steadily over to where Zack stood bouncing to the rhythm of the beat. She covered her mouth as she spoke to him so Jason couldn't read her lips. When she had finished talking Zack gave her the thumbs up signal and smiled at Jason, who only looked on in confusion.  
  
When Andrece had reseated herself beside him, he leaned over and asked, "What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing bad. I just made a request that's all." Again she gave him a smirk which was followed by a short giggle.  
  
Just as the last song ended Zack's velvety voice was heard over the dim of the crowd. "Hey guys and gals.it's time to slow things down for a while. This next song was a request so grab that special soul and head to the dance floor." Again Zack smiled as he saw the look that was a mixture of horror and surprise cross the handsome face of Jason. "Have fun bro." he said softly as he pressed the play button on the CD player.  
  
As soon as the music began couples began to flood the dance floor. Tommy pulled Kimberly close to him and began to sway to the gentle pulse of the song. Trini was lead near by on the dance floor by the shy Billy who also began to slowly sway with her arms resting on his strong shoulders. Jason saw his friends and had no longer then turned to ask Andrece to dance when she was already on her feet. Smiling he took her hand and guided her on the floor. He stopped when he was in sight of the others and placed her arms around his neck and placed his hands on her hips.  
  
"Told you I could dance." He said as they completed one slow circle.  
  
"I never said you couldn't as I recall." She replied smiling. As they danced Tommy and Kim passed by, Kim gave Andrece a wink and then hugged Tommy closer. Andrece giggled and pulled herself closer to Jason. The song seemed to last forever, the young couples turning endlessly in circles, quietly chatting to their partner. Each person was so caught up in the peace and romance of the moment that no one noticed the silver fog creeping in from the locker rooms. It crept around the perimeter of the entire room and then started filling into the middle of the room where the dance floor was. Just as it covered the entire floor the already dimmed lights when out, the music was cut and the string of lights hanging on the walls went out. Voices of surprise could be heard. An instant later the lights and music were restored but by no aid of anyone's actions. Couples on the dance floor pushed the blackout from their minds and continued their dancing and conversation. All of one did.  
  
"Zack!" Trini called stepping up beside him. A look of panic was spreading through her Asian features.  
  
"What's wrong? Where's Billy?" he asked as he set down the head phones.  
  
Trini shrugged, "I don't know. He's gone along with the others. One moment we were dancing and then the lights went out and then when they came back on they were all gone. I think we need to talk to Zordon."  
  
"Big time, just give me a second to grab Marty to take over this." Zack dashed off and returned moments later with a short and stout young man known as Marty. "Something came up and I gotta go. Could you watch this form me?"  
  
Marty nodded and waved Zack off, "Sure no problem I can handle this."  
  
With a slight sigh of relief Zack and Trini dashed out the main doors and then into the darkened parking lot. Activating a series of buttons on their communicators they teleported to the Command Center.  
  
'So much for a perfect evening.' Thought Zack as his body was dematerialized for transport.  
  
Your move Rangers, the game has begun. I had better explain the rules before you do something you may regret." The old woman said from her dark room. She snapped her fingers and disappeared. Resting on the table was the game board, the dice and now five game pieces, each one a careful carving of marble, one would think they were real.  
  
To be continued.  
  
R/R 


	3. The first move

Tommy! Jason! Billy! Get your butts over here!" screamed Kimberly's voice. The silvery fog was slowly clearing letting the three boys see what exactly Kim was screaming to them about. She uttered a curse as she dodged yet another attack from an enemy that they rangers could not believe were real.  
  
The five rangers stood in the center of a large hall, surrounding them was a small battalion of soldiers from the medieval period, except it wasn't that sight that was highly unusual it was the fact that the soldiers weren't solid. They were ghosts.  
  
"Hang on Kim!" called Tommy as he helped her avoid being sliced in to ribbons by one of the swords the creatures welded. Tommy threw a punch at the helmeted head of his attacker and was astonished when his hand went right through his target. "How do we fight these things?"  
  
"I am clueless. Hey Billy any thoughts?" called Andrece as she dodged a thrusting lance. The sharpened end sliced the material of her dress.  
  
Billy was still no engaging any of the creatures but he stood close by on the side lines analyzing the scene before him. Each one of his friends had their hands full; Jason was helping Andrece get untangled from the lance of her foe, as Tommy and Kimberly faced off against three other creatures.  
  
Billy watched the battle swarm around him. Jason dove out of the path of a descending blade; sparks flew as the sword struck the stone floor. With a lightning fast move Jason stepped solidly on to the sword. The ghost warrior holding the weapon lost its grip for a mere second and then that's when the idea struck Billy.  
  
"That's it!" he called. Jason gave him a puzzled look. "Their weapons are their weakness. When that ghost lost its grip it flickered. Use their weapons against them!"  
  
Tommy was the first to disarm a foe in a literal sense. Twirling the lance in his skilled hands he turned its sharpened point on to its owner. The metal went through the soldier's stomach and the creature let out a blood curdling scream.  
  
Kimberly clutched her ears. "If these things are dead why do they scream?" Billy shrugged as he too turned a weapon on to one of the ghosts. With in minutes the creatures had vanished leaving behind their swords and lances. Once the teens had regrouped Kimberly asked the question on all their minds. "Where are we?"  
  
"I believe that's my cue." Came a voice from behind the teens; seated in the large throne like chair at the head of the room was a woman. She had silver hair that showed her deeply tanned skin, her dress was of deep blue and purple designed in a medieval fashion.  
  
"Katanga." Andrece said in a whisper, making the name a curse. The others turned and looked at their friend.  
  
"Ahh you do remember me. How delightful." Katanga smiled and walked closer to them. Her gait was that similar to a tiger that had just downed its prey and was moving in for the kill. "Now in regards to you question young one.it is my pleasure to welcome you to my game."  
  
Tommy snickered slightly, "Thanks but no thanks. We don't have time for games."  
  
Katanga glared at him, loosing her smile. "Ohh.but you must play this one; for there is a very valuable prize to be reclaimed. And I am certain that two of your 'friends' would want you too."  
  
"What is this prize you are failing to name but undoubtedly hint at?" asked Billy. There was something about this woman that failed to sit right with him.  
  
"You are a man of the mind aren't you? Perhaps this game will challenge even the likes of you. Oh how I hope it does."  
  
"Stop talking in riddles Katanga and just tell us." Jason said there was an underlying edge to his voice. Like Billy he wasn't growing fond of this creature, even though she was the one who brought Andrece back to him.  
  
"He is of noble mind isn't he? You choose well child." Katanga replied to Andrece. The look from the storm gray eyes sent a shiver of dread up Andrece's spine. Unconsciously she clutched Jason's warm hand in hopes of warding off the chill.  
  
"Oh I suppose you are still wondering what this game is of since there is no option of your participation in this game so you may as well be told now. You are to retrieve as quickly as possible the soul of your beloved Silver Guardian." Again the storm gray eyes locked on to Andrece's green ones.  
  
"What do you want with Drece?" asked Kim stepping closer to her friend.  
  
"Nothing with Andrece herself, my dealings are with her soul only. It was my doing that placed her back in your world and now I have been ordered to return it to the course that was set before it so long ago." Katanga motioned to the room around them, "The game.well just think of it as a way of giving you time to say your final farewells before all is righted."  
  
"You're going to kill me? As though I was nothing more then a bug?" Andrece said, her voice overflowing with terror, fear and natural shock of Katanga's words.  
  
"Compared to other beings I have encountered that is all you are child. An insect that was placed in the wrong environment and has began to eradicate the world around you. It is time for the game to begin!" Katanga pointed a bony finger at Andrece, who was standing in the open space between Billy and Jason with Kim and Tommy behind her, and mumbled a few unintelligible words off. Andrece screamed as a bright light began to be emitted from her body. It seemed to gather above her head in a colorful cloud that was ever changing in form and texture. Once the light was essentially drained from Andrece her knees collapsed beneath her and she would have struck the ground if not for Billy and Jason's swift catch.  
  
"The game is simple. Retrieve the soul and you allow her to stay with you, but fail and it is mine to do with as I see fit. There will be three challenges you will face, there is no way to avoid them. You must conquer all three.as a team." Katanga smiled a hate-filled grin, "Good luck." she sneered at them. With a snap of her fingers she and the sphere of light vanished.  
  
Glaring at where the woman had vanished from Jason gritted his teeth. Andrece had been taken from him once. Nothing in this world or the next was going to stop him from doing everything in his power to save her from this.  
  
Andrece began to awaken in his arms and he turned his attention back to her. She placed a hand to her forehead as if she had a headache and glanced at her friends. Then the realization struck her. "Oh god Jason she took my soul! She took.my.soul." her voice grew thick with tears.  
  
Jason hugged her close and whispered to her, "I swear Drece; I'm going to do everything I can to get it back." Releasing her from his arms he looked at the rest of the group. "We better get started. The sooner this is over with the better."  
  
Tommy and Billy started to walk towards the now opened wooden doors that had previously sealed the exit/entrance from them. Kimberly looked to Jason and gave his arm a gentle squeeze. "I'll help her along Jase." He only nodded and allowed Kim to take his place guiding the start struck ranger.  
  
Over and over the only words Andrece would say were, 'my soul. she took my soul.' In an ever angrier voice. With each saying of it the words became stronger and more resolved.  
  
The rangers had their challenges to face, no one knew what to expect but they all knew deep in their hearts of hearts that failure wasn't an option. Now more then ever it wasn't.  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N: Please read and review as always. And I am promising that there will be a Zack and Trini scene soon. 


	4. Reflections

A/N: any italic is thoughts or flashbacks  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Since the disappearance of their fellow rangers Trini and Zack had dived directly into tracking down the initiator of the event. So far their efforts had yielded no fruit of success.  
  
Rangers think back to all events leading up to the time of the others disappearance. Anything out of the ordinary could prove to be useful. Zordon said, his voice booming in the almost empty command room.  
  
The rangers looked at each other and then thought back to the dance just before the lights went out.  
  
-Flash-  
  
This is perfect; this night couldn't get any better. Why? Because my man in blue finally asked me to dance.  
  
My arms are wrapped around his strong shoulders and his gentle hands encircle my waist.  
  
Burr.its getting chilly in here. I think I may go grab my shawl.oh but this is so nice  
  
-Flash-  
  
The music was cool, Drece certainly did have a unique taste in songs, but hey he lived to serve the females of Angel Grove. The floor certainly in packed.hey there's the gang. Man do they look happy.hey there she is, the lady who holds my heart. The angel Angela.  
  
She looks cold.maybe the ol'Zack man could warm her up? Hmm...what's that? Where is that-  
  
-Flash-  
  
"I know!" Zack called out, shattering the memory Trini was replaying in her mind.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Trini.  
  
Zack literally bounced from looking at her and looking at Zordon. "It was that fog!"  
  
Both Trini and Zordon looked at the boy in utter confusion. Please explain yourself Zack.  
  
"When I was scanning the crowd I noticed a kinda fog surrounding the dance floor. I thought it was something that the design committee had come up with but then when it covered the dance floor that's when the lights went out and the others vanished."  
  
Zordon looked deep in thought for several moments. Turning his attention back to the rangers he said, Go and return to the dance, Alpha and I will begin researching possible candidates for the kidnapping. I will contact you when we find the one responsible.  
  
The small group of teens made their way through the ever-winding hallways of the large and forbidding castle. They walked in silence for the majority of the time, the quiet broken only now and then by a timid whimper of the still shocked Andrece.  
  
Billy led the way with Tommy close behind him. Following the young man in green was Kimberly who also was helping Jason guide Andrece. Billy halted their course and turned to face his friends. "We have a decision before us." He said matter-of-factly. "I've noticed that no matter what direction we choose we always find ourselves back to where we began, faced with these doors. My suggestion is we follow fate and choose one entrance."  
  
"But what about the challenges Katanga spoke about?" asked Kimberly, a worried expression graced her normally playful face. "With Andrece the way she is we can't risk a battle."  
  
"We may have to beautiful." Tommy said in a sad voice. "If we don't risk anything then we are basically killing her with out ever trying to save her in the first place."  
  
"Tommy's right." A low voice responded before Kimberly could create a rebuttal. The group turned to face the speaker. Jason stood, shoulders stooped, eyes down cast. "We have to risk it to get her soul back."  
  
Kimberly's mouth fell open. If they entered a battle they would have to defend themselves leaving Andrece unprotected. She could never leave a friend open to an attack. Never. But it wasn't her choice, she wasn't the one leading and for that she was grateful.  
  
Coming to the group conclusion, the teens opened the ancient doorway. As it groaned in protest of any motion they saw the room which lay before them. It was long and narrow but given the illusion of being wide by the many mirrors that lined its walls. "I've got a strange feeling about this." Kimberly said in a hushed whisper. She had the icy fingers of fear racing up and down her spine. She never did like the funhouse mirrors at carnivals and this was just like that only the reflection wasn't twisted. As they proceeded further in Andrece froze in place.  
  
Pausing along side her Jason looked at her in wonder. The expression on her face had changed. No longer was it blank but now it was full of fright. "Drece.?" Her icy green eyes twitched to glance at him. He tried to push her further into the room where the others were almost through but she wouldn't move an inch.  
  
"Guy's wait up." He called to his friends. They turned to look back at his in wonder. "She won't move." He explained simply.  
  
Billy's face read of confusion. Andrece's actions weren't logical. But then again this whole situation was anything but logical. Shaking his head in confusion Billy walked back to where Jason stood. "What seems to be wrong?"  
  
Jason shrugged. Just as he completed the motion Andrece seemed to snap out of her fear-filled trance. "We've got to go!" she yelled and clutched Jason's hand. She looked him in the eye. Her sea green orbs a torrent of fear and concern.  
  
"Drece! Wait a second what are you talking about?" asked Jason as he turned her to face him fully.  
  
"This is the chamber of your true reflections. The mirrors reflect the other sides of a person's personality that they haven't faced and conquered. We must leave now." Just as her warning/explanation left her lips her words came true.  
  
From any mirror reflecting a ranger's full body stepped an exact duplicate of them. The same build, the same general appearance you saw until you looked into the eyes. The eyes were pure hate and evil energy. In mere seconds the rangers were fighting the duplicates of Billy, Kimberly and Jason.  
  
Tommy looked around him and took in the surprise attack. "Drece talk to me." He said taking the now mute girl by the shoulders.  
  
"Tommy!" called Kimberly from across the room. She was struggling fighting her counter part. Tommy, ever the white knight, ran over to his beloved and started attempting to destroy their new enemy.  
  
Andrece although she was still lost in her own private hellhole; she saw the attacks going on around her. This is nuts. These are my friends and I have to help them. Enough mopping around; it's time for action. With a literal blink of the eye Andrece's blank look vanished and was replaced with a look of determination. "Guy!" she yelled grabbing the attention of the warriors nearest to her. "To defeat these creatures you have two choices. You can either accept that they are part of you or you can fight someone else. Either way you must exploit your foes weaknesses."  
  
Jason looked at Billy and gave a shallow nod. Jason knocked his opponent off balance with a spin kick to the head and then flipped over his stunned clone. In the same instant Billy threw his duplicate off balance and switched opponents with Jason.  
  
Kimberly was fairing well with the aid of Tommy. Together they knocked the clone of the pink rangers beck into the mirror she had came from. On the other side of the room the Billy clone made a flying entrance into the mirror he stepped from as Jason threw him. With one for left the rangers, minus the still weak Andrece, surrounded the red ranger clone. Each ranger took their turn in fighting the clone off. Each one was pushed back in to the protective arms of their friends.  
  
"How do we beat him?" asked Kimberly.  
  
"I am at a loss." Billy said as he was thrown from the roughly made fighting ring.  
  
"We fight it together. You with me bro?" called Jason as he looked to Tommy. With a nod the two warriors entered battle. The clone of Jason was able to block surprisingly enough most of their attacks. Only one kick to the ribs got threw which was made by Tommy. The two young men backed off to regroup.  
  
Watching from the side lines Andrece could see that her friends were struggling to knock the last clone out of their way. I can't just stand here and risk them getting hurt. I have to do this. Even though it may take more energy then I have, I have to try. Standing up tall as she could Andrece whispered the words, "Silver Guardian powers emerge!" in a silver display of light she was transformed into the Silver ranger. Calling forth her staff, she mumbled the incantation for her silver lightning strike. She held the lighting back as long as she could before releasing it like a dam that had over flooded. The lightning struck the clone of Jason in the chest just as Tommy preformed his devastating tornado kick. The combination of the attacks was enough to vaporize the remains of the creature that didn't go through the mirror.  
  
The rangers were attempting to get over their surprise of Andrece's attack. Jason turned and locked eyes with Andrece even through her eyes were covered by the helmet's visor. She seemed to smile at him before her powers gave out and she fell heavily to the floor. He rushed to her side.  
  
"Drece talk to me." He said as he gently lifted her onto his lap.  
  
Her green eyes fluttered for a moment before focusing on his face, "Hey." She mumbled with a smile.  
  
"Are you okay? Why did you do that?"  
  
"I'm just tired and I did that because I had to. It was the fastest way to beat that thing."  
  
By now the other rangers had gathered near. Billy was about to make a suggestion about them moving on when a ghostly male figure appeared before them. With Jason's help Andrece stood along side her friends to greet this perhaps new foe. 


	5. the Vault of Knish

Chapter 5:  
  
A/N: a concubine in case you don't know is the medieval world's version of a hooker. When you read it don't take offence. I just thought it'd be funny to call her one. I'll apologize to her later.  
  
The ghostly figure of the man began to take on a more solid form. He was dressed as a knight with his helmet under his arm. He had icy eyes that held no human warmth or life. The teens could hear the soft click of his metal feet as he walked towards them.  
  
"Congratulations. You are all fine warriors; I am honored to meet you." The ghost's voice was soft and monotone. It was like listening to a machine saying what it was programmed to say.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Tommy looking the other man over in suspicion.  
  
The ghostly man bowed. "You are the green knight, I know your kind well." He replied not answering the question. He turned to Billy and if possible snickered, "I have always seen and believed that the blue scorers would only do battle with magic, you are truly unique young sir." Billy gave the man his most quizzical look as he continued. The man then turned to Kimberly, "The little dancer. Never would I have thought to see the day when a concubine would be chosen for this task. This surely is a new world." Again the man snickered and actually gave Kimberly an appreciative look over.  
  
"Who are you?" Jason said he was getting impatient with this man if that's what he really was.  
  
The knight locked eyes with Jason and gasped. "Oh my lord, I did not know you had taken this quest. Please forgive my rudeness." The man knelt before Jason on one knee. "I am only but your humble servant Lanark, the guardian of this chamber."  
  
Jason and the others were stunned. Had this Lanark character actually called Jason his lord?  
  
"Sire, if I may rise I will continue my duties." Jason nodded vigorously for the man to stand. It was more then awkward to have a knight bow before you and call you his lord. "My apologies your band, had I known you were part of it the attack would never have occurred."  
  
"You mean you were responsible for the mirror images to attack us?" asked Billy slightly stunned.  
  
Lanark nodded, "Yes.I am the protector of the Vault of Knish, I had thought you the enemy and were here to steal the precious prize." Lanark looked slightly ashamed at his actions.  
  
"Tell me Lanark.why were there only clones of a few of us. Why not Tommy and Andrece?" asked Kimberly.  
  
"Andrece.?" Lanark asked. "Yes.the little redhead that your 'lord' Jason is holding?"  
  
Lanark looked from Kimberly to Jason to the still weakened Andrece and visibly paled if that was possible for a 'ghost'. Taking a deep breath to recover his nerves, Lanark answered Kimberly's question. "The mirrors only duplicate the worst in those that pass them. I suppose your image held nothing that you hadn't already faced." He said to Tommy.  
  
"And Andrece didn't have one because." Kimberly probed.  
  
"That witch didn't have a duplicate because she is without a spirit. Only demons from the depths of the under world don't hold a life force with in themselves. Cast her away before she taints you all."  
  
"Hang on Lanark! Andrece is no demon from the under world. A witch named Katanga stole her soul and sent us on a quest to retrieve it." Jason said forcefully. He stepped closer and whispered only for Lanark to hear, "and I shall never cast her aside."  
  
Lanark nodded and stepped back. There was a moment of tense silence with in the group. It was broken by Tommy. "Lanark you said you were the protector of the Vault of Knish, what is it that you guard?"  
  
"I guard the treasures of the queen. I was instructed until the lord or herself return to halt anyone from gaining access to it."  
  
Tommy turned to his friends, "Guys I have a gut feeling that inside this vault we'll find Andrece's soul. I doubt that Katanga was counting on Jase here being the 'lord' of this place." Tommy turned back to Lanark after receiving nods of agreement from the others. "Will you grant us entry?"  
  
Lanark looked at each of them, last of all Andrece and seemed to ponder all possible out comes of his actions. "I was instructed to allow no one but the lord to enter, but you are with him and on a quest of great honor for Katanga is a highly powerful witch with strong ties to the under world.but if I allow a soulless one inside I could be forever cursed."  
  
"Why would you be cursed for letting in Andrece?" asked Kimberly.  
  
"The treasure within the vault is power, great powers of good; created by our kingdom's first wizard of blue. If any evil were to touch it even for an instant it would be destroyed and the world as I know it would cease to be. And the protector, me, would led an afterlife of the worst sort for the dishonorable act." The teens stood for a moment taking in the information. Lanark broke the silence, "Perhaps I could guide you to the vault but I shant go any further then the door to its chamber. You must be warned I was only one line of the queen's defense system. There are tales of a monster who holds the entrance to the vault stalking the chamber before it. None but the queen could pass it."  
  
"We will heed your warning but our time is limited so if you wouldn't mind let us head off for this vault. We will face the monster when we have to." Billy said.  
  
Lanark smiled at the shorter man, "I had always heard that the blue ones were verbose, you are both a unique warrior and a classic sorcerer what a grand combination." Giving a short husky chuckle Lanark turned on his heels and led the group out of the chamber of mirrors and into another dark hall way.  
  
Kimberly walked quickly to catch up to Billy, "What's a concubine?" she asked. Billy only chuckled and then whispered the answer in her ear. She seemed to peak near the point of screaming at Lanark when Tommy looked at her. She shrugged and told Billy, "At least I know to whom I belong. To my Green knight and only him." Together she and Billy shared a chuckle.  
  
"No! No! No!" screamed the silver haired witch form her watching chamber. "This can't be happening. Those children can not be of the lost warriors. This simply can't be!" Katanga threw a clay pot containing orange powder across the room where it smashed itself to pieces against the wall.  
  
"Some thing wrong?" asked a silky smooth voice that was laced with poison. "What little detail did you forget yet again to look at?"  
  
Katanga turned and glared at the intruder. "Nothing that can't be fixed."  
  
"We shall see witch, we shall see soon enough. Maybe after your failure reaches the high court will I receive my chance to show everyone how things are really done."  
  
Katanga picked up another small pot this one filled with a red powder and threw it at the gloated being. "I shant fail!" she screamed as her mocker left her chamber laughing as the wind. "I shant fail again. Not after all my work. All I have to do is slightly alter the course of events. Perhaps modernize the creature of the vault." A sinister smile graced the thin lips of the witch as she began to enact her attack.  
  
To be continued.  
  
R/R please 


	6. Second Challenge

Chapter 6:  
  
A/N: one more chapter to go. Sorry for the delay I was writing my finals and working a lot. Enjoy and please R& R.  
  
Lanark lead the rangers through a series of hallways that twisted and turned like a coiled snake; all the while in a heavy silence. Every now and then he would cast a glance to Andrece, a glance filled with mistrust and anger. She being too tired did not acknowledge or respond to these looks. But that did not stop Jason.  
  
Leaving Andrece's side Jason quickened his pace so that he was walking beside Lanark ahead of the others. In a low and dangerous voice he rarely used he said, "She's one of us Lanark. So cut it out with the looks."  
  
Lanark gave Jason a quick look of surprise which then blossomed into curiosity. "May I ask a question of you m'lord?" Jason nodded. "Tell me why did your companion loose her soul?"  
  
"A while ago she was killed accidentally in a crash and at that same time we were fighting a very powerful enemy. Katanga brought Andrece back to help us but now after that enemy was destroyed she wants to kill Andrece all over again. Apparently she screwed up the destiny of our world, I'm not really sure on that part though."  
  
Lanark seemed to almost stumble as he heard of Andrece's reincarnation. "She is from beyond the grave." He seemed shocked at the news; this reaction was from a knight in the form of a ghost. "It is just as the ancients predicted. When I first saw her I did not know, I only knew she was without a soul. But now it all makes sense."  
  
"What prophecy?" asked Tommy, he had heard only the end of what Lanark had said.  
  
"It was said by the ancients that the Lord and his band of unlikely creatures would journey here to release the kingdom from this game. A band made up of our lord, a sorcerer, a dancer, a knight and one from the other side of the dark."  
  
"Lanark! No!" screamed a shrill voice. The travelers spun to see the speaker and not truly surprised to see Katanga.  
  
Rangers! Come immediately to the command center, Alpha has detected the portal opening. Zordon's voice brought two towers of light into the command center moments later.  
  
"You've found them?" asked a hopeful Trini. She had changed out of her formal dress in to more appropriate attire.  
  
Not exactly but we have located the dimension they are in. We found it thanks to one of them activating their morpher. Rangers you must hurry and teleport into the dimension and retrieve your fellows.  
  
"Come on Trini let's bring the gang back together." Zack said as he morphed and waited for her to do the same. Once they were both ready, Alpha punched in a series of commands into a console that teleported them into the game.  
  
Katanga screamed at Lanark, "You told them of the prophecy? You're actions gate keeper have now cost you your immortality." Through clenched teeth, Katanga mumbled a few words and then pointed an aged hand at him. A bolt of blood red energy shot from her hand and encased him in a tomb of red crystal. As she started to close her bony hand the crystal began to crack and crumble. Lanark had been reduced to splinters of ruby like glass littering the floor of the hall way as her hand finally made a fist the crystallized.  
  
Katanga laughed as Kimberly and Andrece screamed at the senseless murder of Lanark. Kimberly was the first of them to overcome her fright and have it turn to anger. "You're a monster Katanga!" she screamed, "A murdering monster!" As she spoke she stalked closer to the witch, it took Tommy's strong arms to hold her back and not physically attack Katanga.  
  
"The words of a mortal make no mark upon me. I am of a place far beyond what your puny mind can comprehend."  
  
"You are from the level of Mish." muttered Andrece.  
  
"Why you.you-"Katanga was loss for words after the little soulless mortal had spoke of where she was from. "Live long Rangers. When you can. I behold upon you my creature of your next challenge!" With a wide arm gesture Katanga motioned behind the small group. The warily turned to see the creature she had created. It was a Griffin; a monster with the head of an eagle and the body of a lion.  
  
"Anyone else think this lady needs a new monster cook book?" asked an all too familiar voice. The rangers spun to face the new speaker and were delighted with who they saw.  
  
"Zack! Trini!" called Kim as she warmly embraced her friends. "How'd you guys get here?"  
  
"Zordon was able to locate you due to the activation of a morpher." Trini explained.  
  
"Forgetting that.let's get you guys out of here." said Zack as he eyed the Griffin approaching them.  
  
"No can do bro, we have to finish the game." Tommy said.  
  
"Wanna run that past me again? Why not?"  
  
Billy explained as quickly as he could for the Griffin was coming closer, "Katanga stole Andrece's soul and put it as a prize at the end of this game she created. We only have to defeat the Griffin and pass one more challenge to retrieve it."  
  
"I see." Zack said, still not totally following what the boy in blue had said but willing to go along with it.  
  
"I believe that this would be as good as time as any to power up our defenses?" Billy said as he turned to Jason.  
  
"Got that right. Okay guys.its morphin time!"  
  
"Pterodactyl!"  
  
"Triceratops!"  
  
"Tyrannosaurs!"  
  
"Dragonzord!"  
  
"Silver guardian..emerge!"  
  
"Andrece no!" shouted Jason just as her transformation completed itself. He stepped closer to her. "You shouldn't fight; you need to save your strength."  
  
"Jason I am a power ranger strong or not, and you are going to need all the fire power you can get to bring this kitty down." She replied stubbornly.  
  
"I just don't want to lose you again." He whispered as he stepped into his fighting stance.  
  
"You won't." she replied with a small grin hidden by her helmet, but her voice carried it to him.  
  
The group of seven rangers attacked the Griffin at first from different angles in pairs or individually. When those attacks didn't phase it, they called upon their power weapons. Again small attacks didn't work.  
  
"Alright gang, let's bring them together and focus on one point." Jason yelled over the screams of the creature. "Drece, Tommy, fire at the things head, we'll join you shortly."  
  
As the green and silver rangers distracted the Griffin the other rangers brought their power weapons together to form another more powerful blaster.  
  
"Alright gang. Ready? Fire!" three blasts of multi colored energy assaulted the Griffin; they made a direct hit between the creatures golden eyes. After a few seconds the blasts stopped and the golden eyes rolled back into the feathery head and the creature rolled onto its side unconscious.  
  
"Bout time that thing took a nap." Zack said as he detached his power axe from the others weapons.  
  
"Does anyone else feel that rumbling?" asked Trini her helmeted head glancing from one ranger to the next. They nodded and then turned slowly to face the far wall down at the end of the hall. In the middle of the wall a dust covered gold crest was emerging. It was covered in a highly detailed carving of a battle. The rangers cautiously stepped around the Griffin's still form and walked closer to the wall.  
  
"What is that?" asked Kimberly.  
  
"My guess is we have reached the vault Lanark was speaking about." Billy said guessing aloud.  
  
"About time." muttered Andrece from the back of the group. Her energy level was fading faster now that she was in her ranger form, but she didn't want to power down for fear of not being able to transform again if needed.  
  
The crest on the wall suddenly developed a crack in the middle of it, this crack spread in two directions one down one up, both winding their way through the carving. As the line finished, the wall itself began to divide. This was the vault that Lanark had spoken about. The game was almost over, one challenge to meet and over come.  
  
To be continued. 


	7. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rangers except the Silver Guardian Ranger, this story is non-profit, and is used for entertainment reasons only.  
  
Authors Note: sorry for the long delay in this last chapter, I had a real bad case of writers block but thanks to my guy, it's over. So enjoy. And wait for the next fan fiction starring our newest couple.  
  
The rangers stared wide eyed at the opening doors to the vault. From the widening gap they could see the interior. It was dark, not only that the light from the hall didn't or couldn't penetrate the darkness. It looked like a black hole, total absence of light.  
  
"Creepy, in a fascinating way." Billy said, "Now that we have uncovered the vault, we should determine who it is that is to accompany Andrece to recover her lost essence."  
  
"There is no reason I can't go alone." Andrece said still staring at the vast darkness before her.  
  
"Logic would dic-"  
  
Mystic travelers, welcome. A feminine voice filled the room, but did not echo. I am the spirit of the vault; I am the one to send you to either your victory or your doomed fait. The soul of the one from the dark must enter with their true soul mate. The one being that holds the special bond of body, mind, and heart. They must enter the darkness and call to the essence with their hearts and memories. Step forth and begin your final challenge.  
  
"I guess you were right Billy." Tommy said as the voice faded. "But who is it?"  
  
Glancing around their small group everyone seemed beyond nervousness or excitement. They all wanted this game to end, but they all knew the real price if they selected wrong. That error would trap them there in the game forever.  
  
Suddenly Zack snapped his fingers. "I got it!" he seemed to shout.  
  
"Who do you think is should be?" asked Trini, she had yet to come to her own conclusion.  
  
"It's got to be Kim." Kimberly and Andrece shot him a look of utter confusion. "You two are like sisters, you do almost everything together. You're so close."  
  
"I guess, but I am close to all of you. But I don't think Kim and I are that linked. Do you?" Andrece asked turning to the shorter girl in the pink ranger uniform.  
  
Kimberly shook her helmeted head, "No…Zack you may have a good idea but I don't think it's me."  
  
"Who could it be then." Asked Jason.  
  
"Duh boy, it's you." Kimberly replied smiling behind her visor. Jason cocked his head to one side showing his confusion. "You and Drece are so close, you were the first to really befriend her, and you were the one who she said drew her back to the land of the living. And besides not one of the rest of us can beat how you feel about her."  
  
Jason began to blush behind his own dark visor, and was glad that no one could see his reddening face. Clearing his throat, he turned to Andrece, "What do you think?"  
  
She shrugged, "It's the best suggestion thus far. I just want this to end to tell you the truth."  
  
Jason turned back to the rest of the rangers, "Okay, Drece and I will go and find her soul, you guys make sure that the Griffin doesn't wake up and if it does just put it right back to sleep. We'll be back as soon as we can." The others nodded and turned from the vault back to where the unconscious Griffin lay. Jason and Andrece walked side by side in step with each other into the cold darkness of the vault.  
  
As soon as they crossed the threshold they were engulfed with the darkness. Andrece reached out for Jason's gloved hand and held it tightly in her own. Looking around and seeing nothing Jason stepped forward, their boots making solid clicks on the marble floor.  
  
"Jason..?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you remember the day we met?"  
  
"Of course I do. Why?"  
  
"I was just thinking of all the stuff we've been though. It's been amazing and yet how it started was so simple. We literary had a run in with each other."  
  
Jason chuckled, "Yeah I can still picture the look of your face when you came running down those stairs just before you crashed into me. You looked so surprised."  
  
"I was running down those stairs to keep from falling, I tripped on the last one and you just happen to be there. I was so humiliated and embarrassed about knocking you down until you started laughing."  
  
"It was too funny not to laugh. Zack, Billy and Tommy and I had been talking about girls and I think it was Zack who said the beautiful ones never fall into the laps of guys like us. And then boom there you were, in my lap." His laughter faded into the darkness as he let the memory fill him mind.  
  
"Do you remember our first battle?"  
  
"Yeah I was so scared; I thought we were going to have a reply of the evil ranger scenario again. Wow was I glad when you started blasting the putties instead of us."  
  
"You know before that battle, and after I had my powers I use to follow the power rangers from fight to fight. It was just that day I had to join in. You were down and out numbered."  
  
"You really helped turn the tides for that one. Those putties just wouldn't stay down. I swear my back still hurts from where Goldar blasted me in that fight."  
  
"Humph…I never thought I'd be the one to rescue the Red Ranger from battle."  
  
"It was right then when I saw you charge in that I knew there was something special about you, something beyond being a new ranger and saving my life."  
  
They slowly walked in silence for a moment or two, and then Andrece spoke again, "Jason I'm sorry for what happened up at my Aunt's ranch."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When Flame threw you, and you got hurt. I'm sorry."  
  
Jason let go of her hand and hugged her shoulders, "Don't worry about it, if that hadn't happen then we wouldn't be as close as we are now."  
  
"Honestly it wasn't until the moment I saw you hit the ground that I knew how I really felt about you. That's when I learned that I couldn't live without you."  
  
"I learned that I couldn't bear living without you when you…you died. I was so lost; I lost my drive to do anything. I was so happy when you came back. And I'm still happy that you're here." Jason looked in the general direction he thought Andrece was facing, a few images flashed though his mind, and he shook his head to clear them away and cleared his throat. "Ahh… this is nice Drece but shouldn't we be focusing on finding your soul?"  
  
"Don't worry we have been. Remember what the voice said, the travelers need to use their hearts and memories to call for my soul. Well by remembering everything we have been calling to it. See?"  
  
Jason looked up and straight ahead. There in the center of the darkness was a pin prick of light, it was growing stronger by the second, and coming closer too. "We've done it." He said in a hushed voice.  
  
No!" screamed a woman's voice. It bounced off the stone walls of her chamber. "No! No! NO!!" she stomped around her small room. Fists clenched in anger. "Firs they turn out to be the people from the legend, then they learn the prophecy, then they go and beast my poor Griffin to unconsciousness, and now they actually enter the vault and find the soul! This can't be happening to me. I am not supposed to fail!"  
  
A soft chuckle removes Katanga from her rant. "Things getting out of hand?"  
  
"Back of child" she hissed, "There is nothing but a slight change in my plans."  
  
The 'child' pushed himself away from the door way he had been leaning on, "Face it witch you have failed. Now it is time that you take your punishment and hand the task over to someone more qualified then you."  
  
"My time is not up! Thy majesty knows nothing of the latest events. I still have time."  
  
"Oh poor naive Katanga, thy majesty knows all that has happened, she knows of your failure to do even the simplest task correctly. Now it is time for you to step down, and for I to save the kingdom." The sly man cackled in delight as a black vortex opened beneath the witch, she cursed his name and screamed as it swallowed her whole.  
  
Rubbing his hands together as one would before a feast of all favorite foods; he looked at the game board. "This will end then your real challenge shall begin; enough with this cat and mouse."  
  
The light came closer still and when it was within arms reach it shattered into millions of different colour specks, as each speck fluttered down, they touched Andrece and entered her. She began to glow with a radiant light. As the last speck touched her the darkness of the vault vanished, and the two rangers were standing before their friends.  
  
"That didn't take long." said Zack as he wrapped Andrece in a hug.  
  
"What? How long were we gone for?" asked Andrece.  
  
Billy glanced at his morpher, "Umm about ten seconds total. Why?"  
  
"I guess that the time in the vault is different then out here." Jason said to Andrece. She nodded in agreement. Turning to the rest of their friends, "How about we get out of here?"  
  
"I am all for that. Hopefully the dance isn't over." Kimberly said.  
  
"Too late for that Kim," Trini said sadly. "But hey we can all get together at my place and finish our own dance?"  
  
"Sure, that's better then nothing."  
  
"Alright gang, let's go home." Tommy said, in unison they teleported to the command center. An hour after telling Zordon what had happened the rangers each went home to change and then went to Trini's.  
  
As the soft slow music played from the stereo in the basement of the Kwan residence, Jason hugged Andrece closer. "Well Drece, we did it again. We faced the worst evil had to offer and we beat it." Andrece smiled up at him. They swayed a few moments to the rhythm of the song. "You know Drece, when we were talking of our past, and the big things that had happened. I noticed I had never told you how I really felt. I want to do that now."  
  
Andrece silenced him with her finger tips on his lips. "Jason I know how you feel, you've said it in your own way a few times already, so for a change why don't you show me?"  
  
Jason looked down into her sea green eyes and saw the mischievous sparkle there. "Very well." With that he kissed her, his arms wrapped around her waist, her arms encircling his neck.  
  
*Flash* the pair were disoriented by the sudden intrusion of light. They broke apart and glared in the direction the light had come from. As the after images danced before their eyes they could make out the smiling face of Zack.  
  
"Sorry guys, it was so a Kodak moment. I couldn't let it pass." He chuckled. Jason made a pretend lunge for Zack and sent the youth laughing away.  
  
The rangers were whole once more, a new stronger bond had been built between the Silver and Red, that bond would be placed under extraordinary pressure in the time to come. But for that brief night, nothing else beyond the walls of the basement mattered to the seven heroes, except for having fun.  
  
PLEASE R&R  
  
THANKS. 


End file.
